Akibo's Legacy Book 0: Origins
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Every story has a origin. Every legend has a beginning. Every legacy has a start. This story takes place hundred years after the events of Legend of Korra. This is the origin story of Akibo, the newest Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Long ago, Avatar Korra & her friends have manages to save the world from Kuvira's forces and brought peace to both the human world & spirit world. Since that faithful day, the heroes starts rebuilding Republic City & the lands that Kuvira's forces have taken by Kuvira. Over the years, Korra and the others have spent the years to balance both worlds. But, like the seasons of the world, Avatar Korra has passed on from the world. With Korra gone, the people was wondering who will be the next Avatar. Some say that she is the last Avatar in the world and that the Avatar is no longer needed in the world. While other said that the Avatar will come back and will make sure that both peace and balance will remain in the world. The latter would prove to be true.

In the quiet home of the Earth Kingdom village, a man, in his early 30s, is waiting in the living room for the big news. His skin is ebony, his eyes green and his spiky hair is black. His clothing is a traditional Earth Kingdom outfit. "This waiting's killing me. When is it over?" said the man in a worried voice. Just then, he hears the crying of a baby. He comes in the bedroom and sees his wife holding the baby. Her skin is ebony and her soft eyes are green. She looks up to him and smiles. "Pabu, my love. Our son has arrived into this world," said the wife with a smile. He goes to her and kisses her deeply. He looks at his new son and smiles. "He's so beautiful, Saria. I bet he will become a strong bender just like you. He needs a name," said Pabu with a smile. Saria thinks for a minute and said "How about Akibo, my lovely Pabu?" "That's a wonderful name, my love. Welcome to the world, Akibo," said Pabu. Akibo yawns cutely and snuggles up to his mother.

(5 Years Later...)

Time has passed at the home of Pabu & Saria. Akibo, who is now 5 years old, started practicing his earthbending with his mother Saria, who is an earthbending master. His clothing is a standard Earthbender outfit. "Very good, Akibo! You're learning alot from our past lessons. But you're going to need alot more than our lessons if you want to take me down!" screamed Saria as she starts to toss giant boulders at him. He dodges them and starts to fire boulders of his own at her. "I will not lose to you, mother!" screamed Akibo. She dodges them and dashes at him. "Head-on attack, mother?! OK! Let's do this!" screamed Akibo as he dashes at her with his own speed and gets a piece of earth with him. The two earthbenders was about to land a finishing blow until Pabu said "Time!" They both stop and fell to the floor panting hard. "So...I beat you...mom..." said Akibo as he was catching his breath. "Oh please...I clearly...won that fight...Akibo..." said Saria as she was catching her breath also. "Actually...it was a tie, you two," said Pabu. "WHAT?! A TIE?!" screamed both Akibo and Saria at the same time. "Yeah. That's right. This makes it the 10th tie this month. You two are evenly matched," said Pabu. "Well, it can't be helped. I'm heading in to start making lunch. Akibo, you are in charge of cleaning up this mess," said Saria. "What?! Why me?! You made this mess too, mom!" screamed Akibo. "Yes. But 5 year olds have to do their chores, wittle Akibo," said Saria with a soft chuckle. He cheeks blushes softly and said "S...stop calling me that, mom!" "You're so cute when you're blushing. I'll tell you what...I'll fix your favorite lunch while you clean this place up. Deal?" asked Saria. "Fine, mom. But this isn't over," said Akibo as he kisses her cheek. She rubs his hair as she starts to head into the home to start fixing lunch. Pabu follows after her, leaving Akibo to clean the mess. "Well, time to get to work," said Akibo as he starts using his earthbending to clean the place. "Hey, Aki," said a sweet voice. He turns to see a young girl, who is a year younger than Akibo, comes up to him with a smile. Her skin is light peach, her long brown hair, and light green eyes. "Ashoka. I told you a million times not to call me by that name," said Akibo as he was cleaning the place. "That's go double for you, Aki. My name is Shoka. Shoka! The 'A' in my name is slient," said Ashoka in a calm voice. "Oh come now. I'm just messing with you. Besides, I need a good laugh or two after being tied with my mother for the 10th time! I swear she does this on purpose," said Akibo as he keeps bending the earth around him. She smiles as she helps him with her own type of earthbending. "Thanks for the help, Ashoka," said Akibo as he keeps cleaning the yard. She chuckles and said "Anytime, Aki."

In the kitchen, Saria was busy fixing a special lunch for Akibo. "Making a lunch for our special son?" said Pabu as he comes in the kitchen and kisses her neck. "Yes, my lovely Pabu. He has been improving everyday. I'm so happy for him," said Saria and rubs his back. "Me too, my love," said Pabu as he wraps his hands around her waist. Before she can said something to him, she heard some screaming outside. "Akibo!" screamed Saria as both Pabu and her heads outside.

Once they outside, they got the shock of their lives. They are watching Akibo, their earthbending son, started firebending at will. Even Ashoka was in shock by it. "Akibo?! You're firebending?!" screamed Saria. Akibo looks at her and said "I guess so, mom." "H...how did this happen?" asked Pabu. "I don't know. One minute I was earthbending and all of a sudden, I started to do firebending," said Akibo in a calm voice. "That is odd," said Saria. "How can you be able to firebend, Aki? I thought you are an earthbender," said Ashoka. Before he say something, his nose starts to itch. "Ah...ah...ah..." said Akibo as he sneeze that's lift him 10 feet in the air. "Really?! He can airbend too?!" screamed Ashoka. "No...he can't be..." said Saria in a low voice. Akibo starts to slowly come back to the ground and looks at his mom with a surprise look in her face. "What's wrong, mom?" asked Akibo in a worried voice. "Akibo, my son, you're the...the..." said Saria as she falls to her knees and crying softly. Akibo goes to her and holds her. "Mom..." said Akibo in a calm voice. She looks up to him with both a smile and tears in her eyes. "I know you are special, my wittle Akibo," said Saria as she hold him tightly. "Mom. What are you trying to say? What am I?" asked Akibo. She takes a deep breath and said "Akibo, you are the...Avatar." Akibo looked at her and said "I'm...the Avatar? As in the Successor of Avatar Korra?" "Yes, my son. You are the Avatar," said Saria. He fell to the ground and faints after hearing the news that he is the new Avatar. "Oh dear," said Saria. "This will be very interesting," said Pabu in a soft voice. "So, he's the new Avatar. This will be fun," said Ashoka with a chuckle.

(Akibo's mind)

Akibo wakes up in a quiet forest and sees a spirit sitting on the rock. "I have been waiting for you, Avatar," said the spirit in a calm voice. "You...you know who I am?" asked Akibo in a calm voice. "Yes. My name is Ravva. I'm the spirit that connects to the Avatar and being the bridge for both the human world and the spirit world," said the spirit. "It is an honor to meet you, Ravva. I am Akibo, the newest Avatar," said Akibo as he bows at Ravva. "You look like a strong bender. I took it that you panic when you was bending two different elements than your own," said Ravva. "H...how did you..." said Akibo as she stops him and said "Relax, Akibo. It's perfectly normal for a new Avatar to get more than one bending. I do sense that you will master the elements perfectly. Just like Korra." "This is so much information to process. I can't believe that I'm the Avatar. I thought that I'm just a normal earthbender. But now..." said Akibo as he sits down on the ground. Ravva goes to him and embrace him. "In time, you will have to battle someone that will put you on your own path for greatness. I will be with you every step on the way," said Ravva as she fuse herself within him and became one.

Akibo wakes up slowly from his slumber and sees Ashoka holding his hand tightly. "Ugh...what happened?" asked Akibo as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You fainted after you heard the news that you are the new Avatar. To tell you the truth, you have become famous right now. Some people know as the White Lotus are here and they are talking to your parents," said Ashoka in a calm voice. "What? They're here? I need to see them," said Akibo as he starts to get up from his bed and heads to the living room. "Aki...wait up," said Ashoka as she follows him into the living room.

In the living room, Pabu & Saria is sitting in their chairs speaking with the members of the White Lotus. "So you are saying that your son is the one? Because we have investigate many claims in many other towns. But, all of them turn out to be false," said the older man in the blue robe. "I assure you that your quest and traveling has come to a end," said Pabu with a smile. Akibo & Ashoka comes in the room and sees the White Lotus. "Ah. Akibo, my son. I was just about to call you," said Saria. "This is the one? Hmm...let see his bending in action outside then," said the older woman. "Akibo..." said Saria in a soft voice. "Yes mom?" asked Akibo. "Let's settle this. Once and for all. I want to fight you to the finish," said Saria with a grin. "Heh...that's fine by me, mom," said Akibo with a smile. Everyone starts to head outside for the fight between Akibo and Saria.

Outside, Akibo and Saria look at each other. Pabu, Ashoka & The White Lotus sat on the sidelines to watch the battle. "I hope you're ready, mom. I'm not holding back just because you're my mother," said Akibo as he gets into a fighting stance. "I know, Akibo. Looks like I will be the 1st to fight the Avatar," said Saria with a a grin. Pabu takes a deep breath and screamed "Begin!" Saria starts throwing some rocks at him. He starts dodging them and starts throwing some fireballs at her. She bring up some rocks to block the fireballs and starts to move it towards Akibo. He uses his airbending to jump in the air and slam to the ground to rock the earth, causing the ground to shake and making everyone feel the vibrations. "Akiiiiiiiiii!" screamed Ashoka as she tries to remain calm. "He's good," said the taller older man in blue robe. "And he showing restrain," said the old lady. "Enough, Akibo! Let's finish this!" screamed Saria as she has two giant rocks floating in the air. "You're right, mother!" screamed Akibo as he has giant rocks of his own. The two benders dashed at each other with fury and pride in full force. Everyone was holding their breath for the outcome. Saria & Akibo clashed, hurling rocks at each other and causing smoke to appear. Before she can make a move, Akibo tackles her hard and pins her to the ground. "I...I beat you...mother," said Akibo as he was gasping for air. Saria chuckles softly and said "Congrats on beating me, Avatar Akibo." He help her mother up and the White Lotus starts clapping their hands. "Wonderful performance, Akibo. You have proven yourself to be the new Avatar. Tomorrow, we will begin your basic bending training," said the old woman. "Thank so much for believing in me," said Akibo as he bows at them. Ashoka smiles and said "Well, I will be his faithful companion. It is an honor to know you, Avatar Akibo." So, from this day forward, Akibo became the new Avatar, the successor of Avatar Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past 7 months, Akibo was busy studying both the physical and spiritual side of bending, with the help of the White Lotus, his parents & Ahsoka. As the new Avatar, he must master both of them. He spend all of his days doing his Avatar routine: pefecting his bending elements, studying new techniques with his mother, and mediation sessions with Ashoka keeping a closeful eye on him. She has been doing the research on past Avatars during her spare time. She focus on the 3 main Avatars: Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang & Avatar Korra. She looked on and see Akibo training as hard as he can. She smiles at him as she keep up with her research.

On one night, Ahsoka was in his room and watching Akibo sleeping peacefully in his bed. Saria peaked in and said "Ashoka. May I have a word with you?" "Sure, Saria," said Ashoka as she heads out of his room and get into the hallway. "Listen. You have been Akibo's friend since childhood. Is that right, Ashoka?" asked Saria in a motherly voice. "That's right, Saria," said Ashoka. "I have a favor to ask you. A motherly favor," said Saria in a soft voice. "What is it?" asked Ashoka. "I know he will leave on his journey soon. I want you to go with him and keep a close eye on him," said Saria. Ashoka's heart started beating hard and is blushing softly. "M...me? Y...you want me to look after Aki?" asked Ashoka as she trying to calm her heart down. "Yes. Don't tell me that you have a crush on him, Ashoka," said Saria. "N...no! Like I have a crush on him! I'm more of a refined earthbender. I'm not in love with..." said Ashoka as she was trying to keep her bravado to hide her true feelings for Akibo but looks down to the floor still blushing. "You know...hiding your true feelings for my son isn't going to make you feel better, Ashoka. But you can tell him how you really feel when the time is right," said Saria with a smile. "I...you're right. I will tell him when the time is perfect," said Ashoka with a small smile, "and I will tag along with Aki when he goes on his journey." Saria hugs her and said "Thank you, Ashoka. Well, I'm going to bed. You can sleep with Akibo in his room. Good night, Ashoka." "G...good night, Saria," said Ashoka as she heads back into Akibo's room. She gulps softly as she climbs in his bed and falls asleep into the land of dreams.

The morning sun starts to rise and the rooster starts to wake up everyone. In Akibo's home, Ashoka is waking up slowly and yawn softly. "That was a wonderful dream," said Ashoka. She look and sees Akibo holding her in his arms in his sleep. Her face turned red and her left eye started to twitch. In the living room, Pabu & Saria was reading books when they heard a loud scream followed by a loud slap. "Oh...that's not a good sound," said Pabu. "The screaming or the slap, my love?" asked Saria as she chuckles softly. "I'm going to say both," said Pabu.

A few hours later, Akibo and Ashoka are walking around the marketplace of their town. "Oh come on, Aki. You just surprised me this morning. How would you think I would react to you holding my in your sleep?" asked Ashoka as she was walking with him. "You still didn't have to slap me that hard, Ashoka. It is stings," said Akibo as he had some ice on the right side of his cheek which is sporting a big hand. "I said I'm sorry, Aki," said Ashoka in a worried voice. "You have a funny way of saying it, Ashoka. Anyway, why are we here?" asked Akibo. "According to my studies and books about the Avatars, the Avatars have unique animals to act as their spirit guides. Avatar Roku's guide is a dragon, Avatar Aang's a flying bison, & Avatar Korra's a big polar beardog. So, based on this infomation, we need to find you a pet," said Ashoka while reading her notes. "Um...that's the thing. I don't know what animal is suited for me, Ashoka," said Akibo. "Well, it's a perfect day to start finding you a pet, Aki," said Ashoka with a smile. "I would love it if you can stop calling me Aki," said Akibo as he & Ashoka start to do some pet searching. Most of the animals that Akibo met were too scary for him while other were made to suit Ashoka's taste.

(6 Hours Later...)

Akibo and Ashoka sat down on the park bench and just sigh softly. "Not one pet for you, Aki. I think I might be losing my touch," said Ashoka. "Relax, Ashoka. I'm sure my ideal pet will come to me," said Akibo. As if on cue, a giant Bengal tiger was running away from something and hides behind a bench where Akibo & Ashoka was sitting. "H...how did you know that would happen, Aki?!" asked Ashoka as she was scared of the tiger. "Call it a lucky guess, Ashoka. Speaking of which, I fear that we're not alone," said Akibo as he was getting himself ready for a fight. Three rugged firebending thugs starts walking up to them and grins at them. Ashoka get up and joins Akibo by getting ready. "Can we help you three?" asked Akibo in a polite voice. "You have something that belongs to us, you two," said one of the thugs. "Yeah! Give us the tiger or we will beat you brats," said the 2nd thug. "We won't go easy on you just because you're a couple of kids," said the 3rd thug. Akibo looks at the tiger and can see the fear in it's eyes. He smiles at it and said "Don't worry. We'll protect you. Just stay there and leave these guys to us." The tiger growls softly at him and stay put. He turns to the thugs and said "You're not getting this tiger. If you want it, you have to go through us 1st!" The 1st thug starts laughing hard and said "You just made the biggest mistake in your life, brat. Let's get 'em, boys!" The thugs starts to throw fireballs at Akibo and Ashoka. Ashoka summons a rock wall as cover while Akibo was shooting medium-sized rocks at them. "You're going to have to do better than that, brat!" screamed the 2nd thug as he starts to throw a fire at him. He blocked it and throw fire at the thug . "What the?! I thought you are an earthbender!" screamed the thug. "Yeah and I can firebend too, only better than you!" screamed Akibo as he hits the 2nd thug with a fire blast to knock him out. Ashoka used her earthbending to knock the 3rd thug out. But the 1st thug grabbed her from behind and has a fireball for her. "Hey, brat! I got your little girlfriend over here!" screamed the thug. "H...hey! I'm not his girlfriend! Well...not yet...I mean I happened to be his friend who happened to be a girl and...Aki! Help me!" screamed Ashoka. "Ashoka!" screamed Akibo. "Not so tough now huh, punk?! Now here's what you're going to do...you're going to give us the tiger or this girl is going to be burned to a crisp," said the thug with a sick grin. "Now let's talk about it here. There's not need to hurt her," said Akibo as he tries to defuse the situation. "I don't know how you can both do earthbending and firebending, but I'm in control now, brat. Now you are going to..." said the thug but was screaming in pain by the tiger biting his butt. He let got of Ashoka as she runs towards Akibo while he was about to attack. The tiger let go of its grip on the thug and when it did, Akibo hits the thug with a gust of air. "What...don't tell me you're..." said the thug as he was gasping in pain. "That's right. I am the Avatar. And you and your buddies have lost to me. Now leave and never come back," said Akibo in a serious voice. "Y...you're going to pay for this, brat. This isn't over. Let's go guys," said the thug as the other two got up and left. Ashoka hugs him tightly and said "Thank you for saving me, Aki." "You're welcome, Ashoka," said Akibo and hugs her back, "no slapping me again, right?" "Yes, Aki. No slapping you again," said Ashoka with a smile. Just then, the tiger goes up to them and nuzzles at Akibo's hand. He turns to it and said "Hey. Thanks for your help." "I think she's want to be yours, Aki," said Ashoka. "Really? Do you want to be my pet?" asked Akibo with a smile. The tiger licks his face and nuzzles him sweetly. "I'll take that as a yes. Now you need a name," said Akibo. "How about Jasmine, Aki?" asked Ashoka. The tiger wags her tail happily by that name and Akibo said "Alright. From now on, your name is Jasmine." "That means that you now have a spirit guide, Aki. This is perfect. Let's head back home to tell your parents the news," said Ashoka. Jasmine growls at him and lays on the ground for him. "I think she wants to give us a lift, Ashoka," said Akibo as he gets on top of Jasmine's back. "That's great. My feet are killing me," said Ashoka as she gets on top of Jasmine's back behind of Akibo. "Jasmine, let's go home," said Akibo. Jasmine lets out a mighty roar and starts to make their way back to Akibo's home. He finally found a pet he could call his own, however trouble is about to rear it's ugly head which will test his bending and his skills of being the Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

In the tent of the circus on the far side of town, a firebending ringmaster was waiting for his shipment. His skin is light, his eyes are brown and his medium hair is red. His clothing is a standard circus ringmaster outfit. "They should have been here by now. What is taking them so long?" asked the ringmaster as he was looking at his watch. The three thugs was coming up the road, beated and bruised, to meet with the ringmaster. "What happened to you?! I've been waiting for you to come back! And where's my tiger?!" screamed the ringmaster in anger. "We're sorry, boss. We tried to get the tiger back, but..." said the 1st thug before he fell to the ground. "That bender did this to us, boss," said the 2nd thug as he sat on the ground. "He was too strong..." said the 3rd thug. "You mean to tell me that you 3 lost my tiger to some random bender?! What am I paying you idiots for?! I need that tiger! It's a special breed and it belongs to me!" screamed the ringmaster as he was burning the ground around him with his bending. "This bender's not like the other benders we fought, boss. He claim to be the Avatar," said the 2nd thug. He looks at him and said "The Avatar? But the last Avatar died 100 years ago. You sure that's what he said?" "Yes. He can earthbend, firebend & airbend. We didn't stand a chance," said the 3rd thug. "Hmm...if what you're saying is true, then he should be dealt with, quickly and painfully. You 3 will take me to where this new Avatar live," said the ringmaster. "But...the Avatar said not to come back, boss," said the 1st thug in a scared voice. "Let me ask you 3 fools a question. Who are you more afraid of: The Avatar or me?" said the ringmaster in a evil tone and his hands burning brightly. "We're afraid of you, boss. And we quit!" screamed the 3 thugs in unison and run off from the circus. "Ugh...Can't find good help these days. If you want something done, you got to do it yourself," said the ringmaster as he gets into his car and starts driving to the village to find the Avatar.

In the home of Akibo & parents, Akibo was rubbing Jasmine's belly in his room while Ashoka is reading her notes on the Avatars. "Interesting..." said Ashoka in a soft voice. "What's is it, Ashoka?" asked Akibo as he was having his face licked by Jasmine. "It said here that the Avatars have trouble trying to bend the element that is a total opposite to their elemental bending. For Roku it's airbending because he was born a firebender, for Aang it's earthbending because he's an airbender, & for Korra it's airbending because she's a waterbender. It's called a Bending Block, Aki," said Ashoka. "So if what your saying is true, Ashoka, then my bending block is waterbending because I'm an earthbender," said Akibo. "That's sounds about right, Aki. So, I guess you need to find a waterbending master to learn waterbending," said Ashoka, "also, I think you should thinking about performing other bending moves like metalbending & lavabending. After all, Korra became the 1st Avatar to metalbend so you might become the 1st Avatar to lavabend." "That does sounds nice, but I want to learn waterbending 1st, Ashoka," said Akibo as he perform some earthbending tricks for Jasmine to enjoy. Just then, Ahsoka & Akibo both hears Sarah's screaming. "Mom!" screamed Akibo as he was heads out of his room with Ashoka & Jasmine following behind him.

Once they are outside, Akibo sees Pabu on the ground in pain and Sarah tied up in chains by the ringmaster. "Mom! Dad!" screamed Akibo as he goes to his father. "I'll...be ok, my son. Please save you mother," said Pabu as he was gasping in pain. Ashoka goes to Pabu, picks him up and said "I'll tend to his injuries, Aki. Go save your mom." "Protect my dad, Ashoka," said Akibo. She nods as she takes him away from the upcoming fight. The ringmaster looks at him and said "So, little boy. Are you the Avatar?" "Yeah, that's me. Now, before I pummel you to the ground, who are you?" asked Akibo as he trying to keep his anger in check. "So you're the one who have took down the men I hired to get my tiger back. I can't believe they lost to a kid. Finding you was a challenge, although I forced some of the market folk to tell me where to find you," said the ringmaster with a sinster chuckle, "also, my name is Louis Lefulf, ringmaster of the Circus of Peril. You are in possession of stolen property, little boy. Now, return my tiger!" "You got some nerve. You come here to my home, attack my father, tied up my mom and demand that I return Jasmine to you. I hope you're ready for the beat down I'm about to put on you," said Akibo. Louis starts laughing softly and said "Oh, little boy. Normally I will beat you without a single sweat. But, I will fight on my turf. My circus' center stage will be the perfect spot for our fight. I'm so going to enjoy beating you in front of a live audience. And just in case your little friend do something, I'm keeping your mother at my circus." He places Sarah in his car and she said "You have no idea who you are dealing with, fool! My son will defeat you!" "I would love to see that happen, milady," said Louis as he turns to Akibo, "if you want to see you mother safe and sound, come to my circus tonight and return my tiger. Or if you want to lose to me that badly that's find by me. I'll be waiting." He gets in his car and drives away. "So what's the plan, Aki?" asked Ashoka. "I don't have a choice, Ashoka. I'm not giving up Jasmine. I'm going to fight that ringmaster and get my mom back," said Akibo. "I know you will, Aki. Just be careful. He won't go easy on you," said Ashoka as she hugs him. He hugs her back and said "I will be careful, Ashoka. I need to change into something more fightable." He heads into his room and starts to pick out what he wants to wear and train for tonight.

Night came to the Earth village. Akibo is coming up to the circus riding on Jasmine's back. The clothing he's wearing is a light green shirt, green pants, brown sandals, and green sports tape wraped around both his hands. "You ready, Jasmine?" asked Akibo as he rubs her head. She roars proudly and have her claws unsheathed. "That's my tiger. Let's go save my mom," said Akibo as the made it to the front of the big top. The flaps open up to them and they enter the circus. They see the many people cheering loudly as they are getting ready for a big performance. "Ladies & gentlemen! Boys & girls! It is time for the main event!" said a voice with an evil laugh. Akibo turns to see Louis, dressed into his unique ringmaster outfit, and Sarah who is tied up and dressed like a clown on a big platform. "So, the Avatar have come to the big show. So have you made your choice?" asked Louis. Akibo get off of Jasmine's back and said "Yeah, I have. And I choose to beat you down to the ground and get my mother back!" Louis starts laughing hard and said "Is that so? Well, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid. Also, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" He hops off his platform and starts throwing fire blasts at him. Akibo dodges each one of them and starts throwing some rocks at him. "Is that all you got?!" screamed Akibo. "All part of the show, brat," said Louis as he starts to use his flame whip on Akibo. He dodges the hits but left side of his face takes a hit and groans in pain. The crowd starts to cheer loudly by the move. "Aww...does it hurt, little brat?" asked Louis with an evil laugh. Akibo shakes off the pain and said "I will be fine. I'm going to enjoy this." Akibo starts to shoot fire balls of his own that knock off Louis' top hat. "You little..." screamed Louis as he starts throwing a powerful fire blast at him. He tries to dodges using his airbending, but the blast was too great for him and got hit by it so hard that he fell to the ground. The crowd gasps in horror as they saw Akibo go down hard. Louis laughing hard and said "You may be good, but you're nowhere near my level, boy. And to think that you might be the Avatar before Korra. That's a laugh." He starts to walk up to him as he was breathing hard and looks up to him. "You made not be the Avatar you wanted to be, but I will make sure you die like one," said Louis as he gets ready to throw a fire ball at him. Akibo, without even thinking, summons lava on Louis' feet which him back away. "What?!" screamed Louis. Akibo gets up and said "Looks like I picked up a new trick, Louis. And it's a showstopper!" He performs some lavabending to use at Louis. Even though he new to lavabending, he was giving Louis a run for his money. "It's over!" screamed Akibo as he performed a earth like prison cage around him and covers his hands with rocks. "Looks like it's curtains for you, Louis. Curtains," said Akibo with a smile. The crowd was clapping loud to suport Akibo as he starts to free his mother.

A few minutes later, the police was putting Louis in the wagon. Akibo was being treated be the police's medical staff. "Your mom is ok. We need to check you out, little one," said the doctor. "O...ok," said Akibo as he was panting softly. "So, this is the one who took down the corrupt ringleader," said a female police officer in full metal police outfit, who is 18 years old. Her skin is light, her black short hair which in braids, and her eyes in green. "H..hello," said Akibo with a smile. "Hello, sir. My name is Lena Bei Fong, great-granddaughter of Lin Bei Fong, great-great-granddaughter of Toph Bei Fong and future police chief of Republic City police force. May I ask for you name so I can put it in my report?" asked the police officer in a calm voice. "My name is Akibo, Miss Bei Fong," said Akibo. "Likewise. I must say you did a good job taking him down. He is charged of extortion, black market trades, and fighting dirty. He won't get out anytime soon," said Lena. Jasmine goes to him and licks his cheek. "Aww...thanks, Jasmine," said Akibo as he rubs her head softly. "That's your pet, Akibo?" asked Lena. "Yes. She's mine," said Akibo with smile. After the police handle the scene, they took Akibo, Sarah, & Jasmine back to their home. Akibo, who is drained from his fight and his new bending, lay on his bed and fallen asleep.

A few weeks later, Akibo is busy training his new lavabending with Jasmine and Ashoka watching on. "So, you learned it while you was in your fight for your life gig, Aki? That's amazing," said Ashoka as she rubs Jasmine's chin. "I know, Ashoka. I still getting used to it," said Akibo as he keep training. Sarah comes outside, with a letter in her hadn, and said "Akibo, my son. I got a letter from someone in Ba Sing Se." He stops bending and said "Really? Let me see mother." She hands him the letter, opened it, and starts reading the letter:

_To the new Avatar,_

_I have heard that you have come back into the world. I thought that the cycle has ended with the death of Avatar Korra. But thank the spirits for having you come back in the world of the living. I am in Ba Sing Se and awaiting for your arrival to begin your spiritual & bending training. I hope to see you soon, my dear friend._

_Yours truly,_

_A.L._

"A.L.? I wonder who can that be?" asked Akibo. "Sounds like someone important. Heading to Ba Sing Se is a long trip from here, Aki. We should pack up for the trip," said Ashoka in a calm voice. Sarah smiles and said "I knew this day would come. I have packed you bags for you two." "You did, mom?" asked Akibo. "Yes. Also I want you to have this," said Sarah as she puts a green necklace with a Earth Kingdom medal around his neck. "It beautiful, mom," said Akibo looking at his necklace. "It is our family heirloom and I entrust it to you. If you ever lose your way, just look at the medal and you will be back to your old self," said Sarah as she kisses his cheek. Pabu has bring them two backpacks, tent kit, some funds for their travels and first-aid kits. "You two will be on your own on this journey. So you need to look out for each other," said Pabu. Akibo and Ashoka both nod as they put on the backpacks and ties the other stuff on Jasmine's back. Akibo climbs on Jasmine's back with Ashoka siting behind him and pets Jasmine's head softly. "So, this is it, my son. Please be careful, Akibo," said Pabu. "Don't forget to write to us everyday, Akibo," said Sarah. "I will, guys. I'll see you when I get back," said Akibo as they starts to head to Ba Sing Se. Pabu and Sarah both looked on as they see their son heading off to the world to take on the challenges of being the Avatar. "I think he will do well, Pabu," said Sarah. "I think so too, Sarah. I think so too." said Pabu with smile.

Young Akibo: Hiya! Young Akibo here. Thank you for reading my origins story. I'll be back in Akibo's Legacy Book 1: Destiny. I might be a bit older than I was in this book. Also, please leave some reviews on this book and give the author some love. Well, that's all for now. See you in Book 1!


End file.
